Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight The Movie
Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight The Movie is a Live Action Movie Adaptation of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki It Focuses New Kids as New Riders Saving the Earth and Ventara While Fighting Xaviax and His Minions Stars Leo Howard as Tyler Crowson Tom Holland as Peter Taylor Max Charles as Corey Finstler Alex Jones as Eddie Baston Tom Williamson as Richie Paterson Cristina Vee as Vesper Trademore Michael Cardelle as Chris Ramirez Colin Ford as Brandon Baron Booboo Stewart as David Charles Cameron Dallas as Daron Langley Selena Gomez as Tyler Crowson's Girlfriend Selena also Starring Matt Mullins as Len Wiliam O' Leary as Xaviax and Stephen Lunsford as Adam Pilot The Film Begins at Gramercy Heights A New Kid Named Tyler Crowson Who Misses his Best Friend Kit Taylor Finds the Dragon Deck Other Kids Peter Taylor Corey Finstler With Chris Ramirez Eddie Banston Find The Other Decks At the Abandoned House They Transform Into The New Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Camo, Spear, and Along With Chris as Kamen Rider Sting and Head Into The Mirror and While Brandon Baron and His New Friends We're Walking In the Mirror World Woods The New Riders Show Up Challenging Them To A Battle With Sting Brandon Baron, Richie Paterson, and David Charles Accepted There Challenge and the Battle Begins Then the Horde of Xaviax's Mirror Monsters Inturrupted the Battle However Tyler Activates His Final Vent and Finishes Off the Mirror Monster Horde While Tyler Offers His New Friends some Drinks After the Victory of the Battle Then Eddie responses with "Let's Hope Len Appriciates Our Work". Then Back at Xaviax's Lair Xaviax Looks at the New Riders the Portal De-activates Vesper Trademore Walks in and reports to Xaviax that Chris Ramirez is Alive While Tyler Walks Home In the Rain Vesper Looks at the Kid and Explains to Xaviax that the Kid is the New Dragon Knight Then Xaviax Orders Her to Stalk the New Dragon Knight He Was the Newest Link Anyway He's Finding Her a illusion Copy even as We Speak then Vesper Nods Her Head and replies with "Concider It Done". Then as She Leaves Xaviax talks with his reply "Happy Hunting". Then he keeps scanning Then Tyler Walks on His Way Home to His Appartment Vesper Eats her Food at Her House Made by Daron Langely Her Friend Then Tyler Was Greeted by Her Girlfriend Selena She Knows About Kit Taylor's Dissaperance She Told Tyler to Go to the Alleyway He Heads to The Alleyway With Selena But Brandon Bardon Richie Parston and David Charles Chris Ramirez Gives them There Decks they Transformed into Kamen Riders Thrust Inscisor and Axe Then Chris Got out His Advent Deck and Transformed into Kamen Rider Sting But then Vesper as Kamen Rider Strike Kills Axe Then Axe Fades Away Thrust Gets Angry at Strike They Fight the New Strike But then Torque Shows Up and Blasts Her Then Dragon Knight Fades and Changes Back to Tyler But as Just as Strike Was Just About to Use His Sword to Kill Tyler Wing Knight Shows Up to Save Him He Says "you ok"? Then Tyler Replies with "Yeah". He Tells Tyler to Get Out Of Here Then he Does as He Is Told When He Gets Out of Ventara and Wing Knight he Goes through the Mirror Then Strike Gets Scarred and Runs off in Anger Then Wing Knight Changes back Into Len and Len Walks Away Meanwhile at Chris's House Brandon and Richie Was Invited to Dinner then He Says Something Mean About Chris and Then Brandon Baron Kills Him With A Knife Then as Chris Eats His Food With His Fork Then Richie Gets Vented Then Evreything Fades Away Then Meanwhile Was Eating Her Food With Her Family Then Brandon Baron Talks With Adam The Original Dragon Knight to Discuss a Truce to Create an Ilusion of Chris Battling Brandon Bardon and He Did Chris as Sting and Brandon Baron We're Battling It Out in the Forest in Ventara Chris Did His Final Vent to Finish Thrust Then Tyler Runs to The Warehouse as He Sees Chris Being Vented He Cries to His Dying and Chris Thinks About his Friend Kit Taylor and The Chris Fadeding Was Adam the Original Dragon Knight He Grabs Tyler's Neck He Wants to Be One With Him But Tyler Let's Go of Adam's Hand and Pulls Away from His Grasp and Recoverd Len Arrives On the Scene With Daron Langley The Two Made It Inside to Help Tyler Defeat Adam But Just Then Vesper Arrives on The Scene With Adam To Defeat The Heroes Then They Transform Into Dragon Knight Wing Knight and Torque While Vesper and Adam Transform Into Onyx and Strike For The Final Battle and The Final Battle Begins Tyler and The Others Charge as Strike at Onyx Then They Activate Their Final Vents to Vent the Original Onyx and Strike Then The Final battle Was Over The Original Onyx and the New Strike Was Vented Tyler Made Some New Friends He Greeted Them By Shaking There Hands Tyler Daylon and Len Became Great Teamates as Onyx and Strike We're Vented Then They Walk Out of the Warehouse To Tyler's Appartment .as The Credits Appear Cast * Leo Howard as Tyler Crowson * Reuben Langdon as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (suit only) * Tom Holland as Pete Taylor * Seiji Takigawa as Kamen Rider Spear (suit only) * Max Charles as Max Finstler * Aaron Toney as Kamen Rider Camo (suit only) * Michael Cardelle as Chris Ramirez * Kenji Ohba as Kamen Rider Sting (suit only) * Alex Jones as Eddie Rich * Chie Tanabie as Kamen Rider Spear (suit only) * Collin Ford as Brandon Baron * Shoichi Hirose as Kamen Rider Thrust (suit only) * Boobo Stewart as David Charles * Haruo Nakajima as Kamen Rider Axe (suit only) * Tom Wiliamson as Richie Paterson * Katsumi Tezuka as Kamen Rider Inscisor (suit only) * Cristina Vee as Vesper Trademore * Mark Musashi as Kamen Rider Strike (suit only) * Stephen Lunsford as Adam * Hisanori Oiwa as Kamen Rider Strike (suit only) * Matt Mullins as Len * Verne Troyer as Kamen Rider Wing Knight (suit only) * Cameron Dallas as Daron Langely * ilraim Choi as Kamen Rider Torque (suit only) * Selena Gomez as Selena * Wiliam O' Leary as Xaviax Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Superhero films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery